Girl meets Agency
by sharingstories2
Summary: When Riley was recruited she never pictured her private and secret life becoming infused and as Riley tries to protect her family and friends they begin to realise that Riley is never who she appeared. For that matter neither was Farkle, Josh and Shawn *OOC A/N the story makes more sense as you read on AA/N rated M for suggested themes and swearing
1. Meet the players

When Riley turned up at Shawn's apartment with a gunshot wound it took Shawn a moment to realise his niece was hurt. Shawn's first thought was to call the agency but she would be extracted and their mission wasn't over, they still had to extract the information. So he bandaged her up and lay her down on the couch.  
"Goddamn it Riley this is exactly why I never wanted you to join the agency in the first place!" Riley laughed  
"Admit it, you secretly love the fact that I am here" she didn't give him time to reply.  
"Agent F, I repeat agent F come in" all she got was static. Shawn saw Riley shift from an injured agent to commander.  
" _Fuck_ " she screamed as she got up, Shawn pushed her down.  
"For the love of god Riley you will stay down and I will find agent F" she sighed but nodded. Shawn left and Riley stayed still as blood poured from her wound.

Twenty minutes later Shawn turned up with Agent F, the agent took one look at Riley's pale face and jumped into action. He grabbed his medical equipment and began cauritarising the wound. Shawn grabbed his com and shouted into the speaker.  
"Agent J come in, agent J come in" there was a little static before Josh came in.  
"Shawn where the hell are Riley and Farkle" Shawn glanced at the two thirteen year olds and turned back to the coms.  
"They're at my apartment, Riley is down, I repeat Riley is down. I need a medic-vac stat, she's losing a lot of blood due to a gunshot wound." Then he hung up.

Ten minutes later an ambulance turned up and Riley was rushed to hospital, Farkle at her side. Shawn lost the last of his patience the minuet Riley went into surgery, he turned to his best friend's brother.  
"Who the hell gave the order for her to go into combat without me there?" Josh grimaced.  
"No one… she came along and was _supposed_ to stay in the van but one of the perps grabbed Farkle and she ran out to him. She knows that without you she isn't meant to be… in combat" Shawn sat down.  
"I know she's ready for combat Josh, she's been training for the past three years but if Corey and Topanga find out I turned their sweet innocent daughter into a fighting machine… they'll kill me. Maybe we should pull her out?" Josh sighed and sat down next to the man. Josh had had similar thoughts as of late.  
"She's too involved besides you're her S.O, if you pull out Farkle won't be far behind and we need them **both,** if we lose one the whole thing comes crashing down."

That night the three men sat at Riley's bedside, trying to not laugh at her drug induced state. They stayed well into the early hours and after she was released they took her to Shawn's apartment which had been cleared by the agency. Shawn set Riley down in the guest room as he went to say bye to Josh. Farkle sat next to Riley  
"You are such an idiot… why the fuck did you go in after me?" Riley grinned and pushed herself up.  
"Well I couldn't let you _die_ who else would I show up in training?" he laughed because what was he supposed to say to that?  
"Okay… just promise me that you won't ever get shot again because for the love of god Riley I really don't want to lose you!" Riley looked down. She understood that what she did was stupid but she loved Farkle there was no way in hell that she was letting him get hurt. She pulled her necklace from underneath her shirt and showed it to him.  
"When you gave me this ring you gave me part of you. I love you Farkle and I swear on whatever force there is that I will not let you get hurt" and then she kissed him. He kissed her back with equal passion until Shawn walked in.  
"Oy, its bad enough that she had her shoulder shot now I have to watch this!" The teens laughed and Farkle gave Riley one last kiss before leaving the girl to fall into a sweet oblivion.


	2. Maya & Lucas?

For the next week Shawn made sure Riley had _perfected_ her cover story, as far as her parents knew Shawn had taken Riley on an expedition to so the dolphins so her mind would be taken off school for a little while, this little expedition had lasted two weeks and as far as they knew Riley had, had an amazing time from the photos Farkle had fabricated. In fact the only thing that hadn't gone to plan was Riley getting shot, thankfully she was pretty much healed, she just had a bandage wrapped around her shoulder, and pain meds didn't exactly go amiss. So when it was time to go home everyone was ready.

Auggie was the first one to see his sitter and had pretty much tackled her into a hug. Riley grimaced as pain shot through her shoulders, she powered through though and pulled her baby brother into a hug as he proceeded to explain how much he missed her and she in turn lied all about the dolphins and how it was a magical place. Then she turned to her parents and grinned before thanking them profusely for letting 'Uncle Shawn' take her to a paradise and then she hugged them both. They told her she was welcome before kissing her forehead and letting her go to her room.

She collapsed on her bed and winced, for a moment she almost forgot that she had been shot. She grabbed her medicine and began undoing the bandages before a knock at the window came. She jumped before realising it was just Farkle, she smiled and let him in.  
"Hello stranger" he smiled and grabbed her medical things before pulling the blind shut on her window and locking her door.  
"You never know who's looking" he told her before getting to work on changing her bandages, she groaned as his hands began to massaged her uninjured shoulder.  
"Farkle" she moaned, he grinned and tied her bandage tight. She turned around and captured her lips with his, he pulled away and began kissing her neck before she pulled his lips to hers again.  
"If I get a hickey won't that be a little suspicious?" he sighed as he pulled back.  
"Yeah… they'd think Lucas would have done it" he said harshly, she looked down.  
"I know you hate the fact that I dated Lucas but I had to… it's part of being smiley Riley but I hope you know every time I kissed him I envisioned you, besides you can't talk you dated Smackle!" she retorted. Farkle's face scrunched up and he pulled Riley into his lap.  
"Okay… okay you win, now what victory gift would you like?" she smiled at him triumphantly.

She leaned down and kissed him again, her brown locks fell across his face as he ran his rugged hands through her soft hair. Riley's heart sped up but just as she was beginning to enjoy herself a knock sounded at her window. She growled  
"What!?"  
"It's Maya and Lucas" she groaned and pulled back, Farkle jumped under her bed and Riley adjusted her appearance before putting her Smiley Riley persona back on and unlocking the window.  
"Heya" she said, letting them in.  
"You guys do know it's like five in the afternoon, aren't you both at some kind of club?" The two took in Riley's appearance and other than her agitated voice she seemed fine.

Riley looked at the two and smiled, she knew why they were nervous, they had been dating in secret for weeks and had finally had the courage to tell her.  
"You two are dating" she said before giving them chance to react she continued.  
"You have been for about three weeks now, you didn't want me to know as Maya is my best friend and you Lucas are my ex but I just want you to know that I am happy for you really."

Her best friends stared at her in shock, they were used to Riley being well… Riley and had half expected that this would be all about her but she had shocked them. Maya pulled Riley into a hug.  
"You sure?" Riley nodded and hugged her back.  
"I love you guys and Lucas you aren't my brother you're…. you're my guy best friend and as much as I want to yell at you both or trying to protect me I understand" Lucas hugged Riley too.  
"Thanks' Riley."

The three of them spent three quarters of an hour talking before Riley kicked them out as she needed to do some work. When they left Farkle climbed out from under the bed.  
"I'm going to kill you Matthews" she laughed as he went to hug her but she stopped him.  
"Uh-uh mister what I said wasn't a lie, I really do have stuff to do… now you can either go or help me organise through all my old reports" he groaned.  
"No thanks" she grinned before stealing a kiss from his soft lips  
"Now go!" Farkle didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Disapline

Riley wasn't stupid, she knew that her actions would have disciplinary consequences. So as she stepped in the agency it would seem adequate that everyone stared at her in distain. The agency had very strict rules on everything being by-the-book but as far as Riley was concerned the agency could screw itself. She had entered the building with a look of defiance but all that left when she came face to face with her boss. Mr Minkus.  
"Riley, you are by far one of my favourite recruits which is why I am not stripping you of your honours. So explain what happened!" Riley shuddered and began to retell her tale.

 _It all started when the agents went it and guns were fired, Riley stayed in the van like she was supposed to until someone's voice came through on the comms.  
"Agent F Is taken, do we proceed commander?" Josh had taken one look at Riley and frowned  
"Proceed but try to get Agent F back alive?" Riley couldn't believe that her own uncle was possibly going to sacrifice her boyfriend for the sake of a traitor. Riley grabbed her gun and ran out the back of the van. Josh went to grab her but he couldn't leave his position._

 _Riley ran up to the building where guns were currently being used, she kept to the shadows and eventually found Farkle knelt down on the floor with a gun pointed to his head. Riley didn't even wait she took a shot and the man crumpled to the floor. Farkle stared at her and made the motion for her to go as he picked up the fallen man's weapon and joined the fight. Riley got out of the building but didn't have time to react before a bullet pierced her shoulder, she fell to the ground and screamed in agony. The shooter was soon preoccupied with another combatant and Riley ran and ran until she found herself outside of Shawn's apartment._

 _"_ The rest you know. I'm sorry sir but if I hadn't acted Farkle would currently be dead" Mr Minkus sat down.  
"Riley, I am going to give you the option. You can leave or you can stay." Riley stared at him incredulously.  
"Sir… you handpicked me and Farkle when we were ten years old, I can't leave now even if I wanted" Stuart looked at his sons girlfriend and nodded  
"Very well but just know that you won't be on duty for at least the next fortnight" she nodded curtly and left.

School was mind-numbingly boring for Riley. She had mastered all of the classes by the time she was eleven and had to pretend she didn't know as much as she did just so no one knows that she was gifted. Farkle sat behind, subtly sending her a text message.  
 **Farkle: he wasn't too harsh was he?**

 **Riley: no, he told me I was off duty for two weeks and asked if I wanted to leave**

 **Farkle: what did you tell him?**

 **Riley: that I had been inducted when I was ten and I wasn't going to leave now. I can't let you have all the fun of catching the bad guys now can I?**

Farkle was about to reply when the teacher interrupted them.  
"Is there something you would like to share with class miss Matthews?" she asked.  
"Oh no ma'am, we were just discussing how algebra really was the basic maths that accommodates maths and how we were glad that you were helping us to understand it more" the teacher looked taken aback.  
"Yes, well even so you shouldn't be texting in class"  
"Would it help if Farkle said you were pretty?" Riley implored. The teacher blushed and went back to teaching. Riley smiled at Farkle while he glared back at her.


	4. Mission time

Riley was agitated, she was so agitated that Farkle had to take her into a separate room to calm her down, not that anyone noticed.  
"Riley, honey I get that you want to back at the agency but it's just one more day" Riley glared at him, only one more day? Farkle smiled. He too was frustrated that she wasn't out in the field with him, he needed his partner.  
"I know you feel the urge to go out there and save the world but you are on punishment" she grimaced

"I hate punishment" Farkle was about to answer when both of their phones lit up.

 **Team needed. Get to HQ**

They both looked at each other, maybe Riley would be allowed to participate.

At HQ Riley and Farkle stood in the mission room waiting for their S.O's to appear, when Shawn turned up he frowned at Riley but didn't comment, Josh didn't even glance at his niece, he just pulled out his phone.  
"Mission, to take down three terrorists who are planning a mass shooting, the F.B.I are already there but our mission is to take down these terrorists, shoot to kill" they all looked shocked at that. In their line of work there were a lot of causalities but when they go against terrorists it was usually shoot to maim, not shoot to kill. Nether the less they nodded and got to work.

The one thing that Riley had liked about the agency was the fact that they didn't exist so as such any blame would fall solely on the F.B.I. That was the one thing that was stopping her shaking hands as she lay on top of a roof, aiming a gun at a terrorist. She breathed in deeply as screams filled the air from gun shots. She aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger as the man fell to the floor. She pushed back the vomit she felt and turned to see if the others had gotten their targets, when they had she grabbed her sniper rifle and got back to the safe point.

When they got back to the agency everyone cheered, three more terrorists were dead. Riley smiled at them and made her way to the changing rooms before throwing up. Josh followed her in  
"You okay?" she nodded  
"Yeah… it's just I guess everything had just caught up to me" Josh smiled sympathetically.  
"I'm sorry… I know it sucks" Riley nodded and pulled her uncle into a hug.  
"I guess sometimes I forget that I had been shot" Josh looked down and kissed her forehead before leaving to let her get changed.

As Riley collapsed in bed later that night she let the day's events run over her, shaking she grabbed a tub of pills from under her bed before throwing a few in her mouth and breathing deeply. She fell asleep to the steady hum of the cars outside.


	5. When public and private interwine

Riley loved the fact that her family didn't know about her secret life. It gave her a sense of normality in an otherwise insane life. So when her life collided she really didn't know what to do. It all started when she received the death threat, the death threat that changed everything. The letter was taped to her window when she woke up. She grabbed it and read

 **Hello agent R I know who you are and I PROMISE I will take everything from you just like you took everything from me.**

Riley's initial reaction was to call the agency but they would uproot her entire family so she called Shawn whom told her to go to school and he would pace agents around her family. Riley made him promise to take them to the safe house if any attempt was made on them. He promised.

At school Riley tried to concentrate but she just couldn't, the threat was very real and minus everyone at school she couldn't protect her family. Nobody seemed to notice how reclusive Riley was being, Maya was to happy being in love with Lucas and vice versa, Mr Matthews was not really paying attention and Farkle wasn't even in the class. Riley mulled through her work and was about to leave when a bullet whizzed through the window. Everyone froze before Riley jumped into action.  
"Down, get down" she ordered, everyone did as she ordered. Riley opened her phone  
"I'm under attack, I repeat I'm under attack!" everyone stared at Riley in shock. Farkle received her call and felt his heart plummeted. He pulled the fire alarm and tracked Riley's phone to the library. He opened the door but Riley shook her head. The other people in the room started to cry as shock set in. Riley mouthed instructions to Farkle. He nodded.  
"Maya!" Riley whispered, the girl looked at her best friend in shock.  
"Maya I need you to crawl over to me slowly okay? No sudden movements" Maya nodded shakily and did as she asked, Farkle moved forward to protect Maya and got her out of the room safely before Riley instructed everyone else to do the same as Maya. When everyone got out Farkle handed Riley a gun.

Mr Matthews stared at his daughter in shock as she fired a bullet into the hallway, hitting a man in the leg.  
"Farkle you get them out of here!" Farkle nodded and got everyone to follow him except for Corey.  
"Riley what's going on?"  
"Not the time dad, you need to go with Farkle I'll be fine" Corey didn't have much of a choice when Farkle grabbed the man and pulled him away from the gun fire.

Riley scaled the wall to try and keep out of sight. She saw a sniper before she had time to react. The bullet missed her by a millionth of a centimetre. She growled before diving behind the lockers. She winced before scaling the walls to the back entrance. She clicked the lock and was immediately met with incoming fire but before she had chance to react the assailants dropped dead, due to Farkle. He grabbed her and pulled her from her safe spot.  
"Where are the others?" Riley asked, Farkle pulled her down behind a bin.  
"Josh and Shawn have them, your mum and Auggie are with them too" Riley gulped, she had no armour to get through this, and she had a single hand held pistol. Farkle seemed to read her thoughts.  
"We'll get out of this, we've had worse" he told her. Riley's face paled  
"I know but fuck Farkle, they know, they have to know we have to tell them" Farkle let her rant as they both began to shoot the opposition.  
"Riley shut the fuck up, we need to get out of this first" Riley smiled, Farkle was obviously frustrated and if they weren't currently under fire she would find it cute.

When Riley found an opening, she motioned to Farkle. Farkle followed her and they managed to get to the car which the agency had stationed in case of emergency. Farkle jumped into the driver's seat as Riley pulled up HQ on the tablet.  
"We came under attack at school, send in clean-up and find out why the hell I'm being targeted!" she yelled before hanging up. When they pulled up Farkle grabbed Riley's hand.  
"We are gonna get through this" she nodded and the two walked towards the house.


	6. Questions

When Riley turned up at the safe house she was bombarded with questions. Riley let everyone rant, too tired to attempt to stop them. She waited till Josh told everyone to shut up to try to explain.  
"Look I know none of you will believe this and right now and I am genuinely too tired to try and make you but we" she said indicating to herself, josh, Farkle and Shawn.  
"We work for the government… the people who were shooting at us are after me for some reason" everyone looked at her in disbelief. Her father walked out of the room, Josh followed him. Maya and Lucas fell back ono the couch. Topanga walked off after Corey and Auggie hugged Riley.  
"So are you like a super spy?" he asked shyly. Riley was about to tell him that she wasn't when Farkle jumped in.  
"Yeah, she's a super-secret spy that saves the world!" Riley frowned but felt her heart warm when Auggie smiled and kissed her cheek before Shawn took him into a spare room so the kids could talk.

Maya felt nothing but rage for her best friend, how dare she lie about everything to her? She was shaking in anger, Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Let them explain" he said. Riley smiled at him  
"It started when we were ten, I can only tell you so much since pretty much ninety percent of the stuff we do is classified. Our boss sought us out before middle school and recognised our talent, he said we were both genius's. So he taught us everything he knew, from combat to hacking." She began.  
"What about Josh and Shawn?" Maya asked. Farkle answered her  
"To be honest they didn't know we were being recruited until they saw us in training. They wanted Riley to stop since it was hard enough for them to lie and we were just kids they didn't want our innocence lost before it could really begin. Josh joined when he was fifteen and Shawn joined when Riley was born" the teens sat rigid for a minute.  
"That's enough" Shawn's voice echoed behind them.

The teens looked to each other as Shawn delegated rooms.  
"Farkle you bunk with Lucas, Riley you get your usual bed with Auggie with you, Maya I'll pull up the camp bed. It's late you should all go to sleep."  
When Farkle woke up the next morning Riley and Auggie were missing, He got up to find them both on the couch watching the TV, and he smiled at the two siblings. He sat down next to them.  
"You two Okay?" the two Matthews nodded. Farkle looked down  
"I guess the next few days isn't going to be easy" Riley gave him a look that said 'well duh!' he grinned.  
"Well let's get crackin"


	7. The who

Riley was used to confrontation, hell in some situations she thrived on but right now she wasn't. He father stood, head to head with his best friend.  
"Why in the ever living hell would you let my daughter take part in… something that could get her killed?" he screamed. Josh went to defend Shawn but Corey just pushed him to the side, Riley saw this was going to come to fisty cuffs. She glanced at Farkle  
"Take everyone into the other room" Farkle did as she asked. Riley turned her attention to the two Neanderthals in the room and sighed. This was going to be tuff.  
"Dad, you need to calm down!" Mr Matthews scowled and went to punch Shawn in the face. When Shawn retaliated Riley stepped in and grabbed his fist before it struck Corey in the face.  
"He's still a civilian uncle Shawn, he can't hit very well but we both know you always aim for the knock out" and then before either men had time to react riley handcuffed them together.

"I get it you two are both angry but you have to talk it out or we all go down" and then she left the room.

Meanwhile Maya ran after her best friend, she followed her into the hideouts garden where Riley sat down on the grass. Maya sat next to her.  
"Riley?" Riley hummed

"What's going to happen to my mum, we've been gone for a week" Riley began playing with the grass. She felt a lump in her throat.  
"The… the uh agency will have sent someone out to yours and Lucas's parents to explain, they'll tell them that you have to be put in protective custody. Agents will be placed with your mum and Lucas's parents. As for school, they'll just make up a cover story."

Maya stared at her best friend in disbelief.  
"Why are they after people who are close to you?" Riley frowned, the look on Maya's face broke her heart.  
"If my assumptions are correct then it will be because of my last mission, people were…. Killed on the last mission and I have a feeling that they blame me" Maya tensed, Riley seemed distant and Maya wanted answers.  
"Was any of it real, our friendship, _anything?"_ Riley wiped away a tear. She wanted to say no, she wanted to break Maya's trust in her so that at the end of this Maya would push her away. So her best friend wouldn't get hurt.  
"I'm not gonna lie Maya some of the stuff wasn't, stuff like you've seen but I've been your friend since we were five…. That's five years of solid friendship and I know that the way I was with you wasn't fake. You are my best friend and I know this has broken your faith in me but I _need_ you to know that I love you and one day you will know everything. I promise you" Maya was about to answer when Josh ran out.  
"Riley, we need you. The Tec team found out who's targeting you. We have them on line one" Riley nodded and Maya saw her shift from the friend she knew into a commander.

When Riley entered the main room four people appeared on the computer screen, she patched herself in and sat down.

"Riley Matthews, what you got for me?" The civilians tried to see who was on the screen but Josh and Farkle blocked their line of vision. The people on the screen spoke up.  
"The terrorist you killed last week had a brother, a pretty upstanding guy other than the fact that he's trying to kill you. It seems blood bonds us all" Riley hummed to herself.  
"Alright thanks, tell the chief we're fine and that we're heading to safe house two, if you get any other info send me an alert okay? We need to nail these bastards before they nail us" the Tec team nodded and hung up. Riley turned to her family.  
"Alright guys, let's get cracking"


	8. Date night

When they reached the new safe house Josh stood guard whilst Shawn, Riley and Farkle decided what they need to do.  
"We can't keep moving, they have lives and we can't keep them hidden forever" Riley said. Farkle hugged her  
"I know but we can't separate them, despite how much they distrust us we are their family Riles… they need us" he told her. Riley sighed.  
"We can, if Maya and Lucas go with you two and my parents and Auggie go with me and Josh then it's a lot harder to get to them" Shawn laughed  
"Riley.. We can't do that trust me"  
The teen sighed… she needed an outlet. Farkle saw the hope leave her and wanted to cry. They had only been gone two weeks and already Riley wanted to give up.  
"Babe… we'll work this out" she looked at him cynically.  
"Is that before or after everyone I love dies?" she said, turning on her heel. Shawn looked at the young man before him.  
"Has anyone talked to her about this, like really talked?" Farkle shook his head.  
"Her parents have kind of, they were really concerned over her" Shawn nodded.  
"I'll talk to her."

He found his protégé sat in the bedroom flicking through her phone.  
"Want to tell me what's really bothering you?" he asked. She shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest.  
"I just wanted to hide this from them forever, they have been surprisingly accepting. Lucas told me I was still his friend even if he only knew my fake personal and Auggie thinks I'm some sort of superhero. My mum said she was disappointed but loved me because I was changing the world even if she didn't want me to. Dad… he's well you know terrified to let me out of his sight and Maya now wants to know the things I can't tell her because she's finally accepted that I wasn't fake with her and that she is still my best friend. I just wished that they had shot me when they had the chance" Shawn frowned. He pulled her into a hug.  
"Riley I get that you feel guilty but you still needed here and I won't let you forget it" Riley hummed and Shawn left after that. She had some things to sort out and he couldn't do that for her.

Riley had thought that they were safe enough were they were to let Lucas and Maya have a date. At first everyone had said no but they had finally relented when they realised what too much tension could do. So Lucas and Maya were allowed on a semi normal date at the nearby diner. Riley sat on two tables to the right, across from Farkle and Josh was working as the waiter. Lucas laughed and joked with Maya as the three agents searched the area for threats.  
"You know this is kinda like our first date" Farkle commented. Riley smiled at him

"No it's not, our first date was at in a park where we had a shootout, I was sat in combat gear and you brought me a picnic saying that we may as well enjoy it" Farkle grinned.  
"Hey at least it wasn't as bad as when I asked you out" he reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Yeah, asking me out whilst we were being gunned down isn't the best plan now" Farkle was about to answer when a shot was fired, smashing the glass. Everyone got down and Riley ran to Lucas and Maya. Farkle and Josh started the assault on the assailant.  
"Well at least you'll always remember the first date" she joked, grabbing a plate and throwing it at a man's head, knocking him to the floor before tying him up.

When Farkle joined them Riley went to join her uncle, the other watching as she fought gracefully. She jumped on the back of a guy's head and twisted it, snapping his spine with a single _crack_ Maya flinched. She followed Farkle and Lucas who were crouching and walking out of the diner. She turned back in time to see smoke cloud her best friend. Farkle shouted out for her, Maya could see the panic on his face as Josh ran out of the fire ordering them to move. Farkle tried to protest but Josh just hit him around the back of the head.  
"Move soldier" and move he did.

They had been waiting at the safe house for hours, waiting for any sign of Riley. Farkle was wearing a hole in the floor, tears running down his face. Mr and Mrs Matthews were trying not to cry in front of Auggie but were failing miserably. It was only when the knock came at the door that the heard of their smiley riley. Shawn opened the door to find his niece there, gently swaying on spot.  
"Hey"


	9. The note

When Riley woke up the next day she was met with a whole hoard of worrying. Her parents and Farkle were the most worried but she just smiled at them cockily and said  
"No bad guys will contain me for long" after futher eximation it was proved that othing was wrong, other than some cuts and bruises. Farkle had stayed by her side throughout it all.  
"You're an idiot, a stupid suicidal idiot. I think I may need a new life insurance policy because if the job doesn't kill me off you will" Riley nodded and fiddled with the note in her pocket. She had half a mind to tell him about it but insetad she just smiled and pretended everything was fine.  
"Nah I think my dad will do that for me, ever since he fund out about us he's looking at you like the enemy" Farkle laughed at her, he too had noticed Mr Matthews intese glares.  
"Don't worry honey I'm pretty sure I can handle myself" Riley smiled, she was sure he could.

Everyone had noticed how quet Riley was being and were becoming more worried than they already were. So when Riley was in the basement, training Josh went down to see her.  
"Hello" Riley said when she noticed him stood there. She stopped and threw her boxing gloves to the floor then sat down on the chairs that were littered around the room. Josh sat next to her.  
"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she scoffed  
"Who's asking, my uncle or commander?" Josh was taken back until he realised that since the situation had occurred he hadn't really spoken to her.  
"Your uncle" and that's when she broke. She just sobbed into his chest  
"When I disappeared they took me…. He tried to have his way with me but I stopped him and then the brother of the man I killed came in, said I could go and handed me this" she said pulling out a white piece of paper.

 **Agent R,**

 **You have until next week to hand yourself over or I will reign hell on you and your family, be warned none of you shall survived**

Josh shook in anger  
"No wonder you were so quiet, you were actually considering this?" she nodded, defeated.  
"It's the only way uncle Josh. They want me and the only way that they'll stop is If I hand my self over" Josh stood up and swivled to her.  
"Then what huh? They'll just leave us be, I call bull shit. Riley for an intelligent girl you are pretty thick. They would take us out one by one and make you watch just so you will feel pain. URG" he screamed. Riley stood up.  
"Fine it was a stupid idea but I just it seemed like the best one at the time okay?" Josh relented at the look of sadness on her face.  
"Fine but we will be talking about this with everyone tomorrow" she nodded and let him leave.

The best thing about the new safe house was that everyone had their own rooms which was great for Riley at the current moment. She knocked on his door and instantly attacked his lips with hers. He groaned slightly before realising that she was being way more intense than usual.  
"Riley…. Riley what's wrong?" she pulled back, kicking the door shut.  
"Nothing… I just…. I couldn't sleep and I…. I dunno I guess I'll just go" she turned to leave but he pulled her into a hug.  
"You can sleep here… I mean if… if you want to" she laughed at his uncertainty. She grabbed him and pulled him to his bed and lay down next to him.  
"I love you Farkle" she told him, he smiled in to her hair.  
"I love you too Riley" and together they fell asleep.

When Farkle woke up the next morning Riley was gone and all that was left was a note saying.

 **I love you Farkle, I'm sorry please don't try to find me**


	10. Ending and Begginings

Everyone was mad, no they were more than that. They were livid. Josh had to go into the training room to try and calm down before he hurt someone. Shawn had gone silent and everyone else was shouting and screaming. Farkle on the other hand was sat on his bad, silently dying at the fact he had realised something was wrong and hadn't pursued it. He thought about how she had felt in his arms and smiled, she was something. His phone beeped, he was going to ignore it when he realised it wasn't his civilian phone. He glanced at his and realised it was a text. From Riley.

 **The best place to hide is in plane sight.**

He stared at the text before jumping up and running to Shawn.  
"She's at the airport"

Riley lay atop the airport roof, a rifle pointing at her targets head. She felt the roof groan as Farkle walked towards her.  
"I knew you'd be here" she said.  
"What are you doing here Riley?" she didn't reply, her grip tightening on her rifle.  
"They think I'm dead Farkle… when I went to see them I had to fake it" and then for the first time since he arrive Farkle caught a glimpse of her face and gasped. Her face was black and blue, the picture perfect definition of the after effect of a good beating.  
"They think I'd dead Farkle, they won't hurt my family anymore" Farkle said nothing as Riley became taught and fired. Everyone screamed as the perp dropped dead. Riley got her equipment together and ran, Farkle following her.

Riley stood in front of the airplane, two bags aside her. She turned to her family who were all wearing gaunt expressions.  
"Do you have to go?" Maya asked. Riley nodded  
"Unfortunately" Maya hugged her.  
"Promise you'll come back" she nodded and held out her hand.  
"Ring power?" she asked,  
"Ring power"  
"Thunder"  
"lightning." She then pulled her best friend into a hug and turned to Lucas.  
"You take care of her Friar, I may be on the run but I'll screw it all to hell and back if I find out you made her cry" Lucas nodded.  
"I won't… just be safe Riles" she nodded. Her parents pulled her into a hug. They put of everyone didn't know how to feel, their little girl wasn't their little girl anymore and it hurt. A lot. Auggie joined in and kissed her cheek  
"Save the world?" Riley nodded. She nodded curtly at Josh and Shawn who handed her a gun. She smiled and hid it in her carry on. Farkle was the last to say goodbye.  
"I could come with" she shook her head.  
"Find me when you've graduated early" he nodded and kissed her lightly.  
"I'll come for you" she nodded and boarded her plane.

Nobody saw Riley for five years. Of course they had heard from her, postcards from where she'd been and a picture of her and Farkle here and there. Farkle had finished high school a year after Riley left with straight A's. It had been five years and on every birthday everyone got a card, it had been five years and somehow Riley had been at every special event without being seen. It had taken five years to take down an organisation that was trying to kill Riley's family. It had been five years and everyone had received an invitation to Riley and Farkle's wedding. It had been five years and Riley was finally free to come home.


	11. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
